


Why?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Violence, Introspection, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Why?<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Blackarachnia, Arcee, mentions of others; implied (TFA) Blackarachnia/Arcee, implied Slipstream/Blackarachnia<br/>Summary: Sometimes she would wonder.<br/>Prompt: (TFA) Blackarachnia/Arcee - "Why do you love me?"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied violence, femmeslash, language</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Why?  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Blackarachnia, Arcee, mentions of others; implied (TFA) Blackarachnia/Arcee, implied Slipstream/Blackarachnia  
> Summary: Sometimes she would wonder.  
> Prompt: (TFA) Blackarachnia/Arcee - "Why do you love me?"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence, femmeslash, language
> 
> 0000

Why did the Autobot femme stay with her? 

She claimed that she loved her. 

But.

Why did she love?

Was she waiting for her to lower her guard around her completely before either offlining her completely or turning her into the Autobots?

It was certainly something that she knew Sentinel was certainly cable of doing if and when he were to feel threatened by something.

Optimus.. the annoying fragger was another bucket of bolts altogether that wasn't even worth the processor ache to even try and think on.

The femme version of Starscream was the more practical of the two to even think about possibly having anything to do with another femme. 

Good for that quick and much something.. that she didn't ask questions about. She just went with the flow of it all. The Autobot femme was a different bag of bolts altogether, always talking and asking questions to stupid things that had stupid answers if any.

Again there was the question, why did the Autobot femme love her?


End file.
